Come Hell or High Water (Revised)
by Kate Alexandra
Summary: Fate had brought them together against all odds but the course of True Love never did run smooth. Sepations, battles and the worst trial evidenced by them being bound to one of the world's greatest evils. Divided again, seemingly forever, Emma refuses to give up and risks everything to embark on a dangerous quest to save her love, come hell or high water.


**Author's Note:** This is a revised version of my story Come Hell or High Water originally published in 2016. This story is going to be a bit different from the original but if you read the other, a lot will look the same.

* * *

 **Storybrooke - Present**

The wind blew leaves into the hallway as Emma threw open the side door to her house. It was supposed to be their house, she thought ruefully, not that they had ever lived here together. _Not that you ever will_ , a gleeful voice whispered in the corner of her mind. Emma shook her head and tried to focus on Killian and what he would do now that he knew she had selfishly bound him to Excalibur and shared the powers of the Dark One with him. She had done so all because she couldn't bear to lose the man she loved. Again. It would figure that things would play out so horribly when she had finally broken down her walls, ready for a true and lasting commitment to share this home and all the endless possibilities a future with Killian would mean.

 _"What future? There's no future for us now!"_ He had shouted at her, his eyes wide and angry over her betrayal. She couldn't bring herself to reflect on the rest of their exchange. He had taken the knowledge of his plan, of _it's plan_ , along with the dreamcatchers holding everyone else's memories, leaving her with every other painful part of their exchange burned into her mind. He was lost to her, the price for the magic she had used to bring him back from the brink of death. All magic comes with a price, dearie. Hatred and despair coiled in Emma's heart at the taunt from the voice growing louder in her head which only served to feed the strength of the demon she didn't know why she bothered to try to resist any further.

Emma knew that her parents would normally tell her to have hope, but clouded by the Darkness, it was hard to see how it was even possible. Ultimately being the Savior meant restoring happy endings for everyone. She knew there had only been one choice to try to give Killian a chance at a happy ending, even if it was a selfish choice, at least he was alive, or so she had originally thought. She had turned him into the thing he hated for so many years so he had shut her out in his pain, letting the Darkness in, and now she was truly cut off from everyone she loved. Emma simply felt hopelessly lost and alone. Hell of a Savior she was! Unable to sleep, unable to use magic because of Zelena's cuff, she lay down on the couch and did the only thing left to do: cry.

* * *

 **3 Weeks Ago - Camelot**

Killian couldn't believe Emma had ignored him and tethered him to Excalibur. He'd begged her not to do it. He would rather be dead than be the Dark One.

"You know you'd really rather survive. Surviving is what you do. Now you can't be killed, dearie. So I would say you owe the Dark Swan," the apparition drawled as it took on the shape of a much hated crocodile.

"Go away Crocodile! I know what you want and I will not give into to you!" Killian screamed. And for the briefest of moments, he thought he'd rid himself of the voices in his head.

"You want to embrace the gift you've been given. You will embrace it and I'll be here to guide you until you do."

Rumplestiltskin's personage loomed before him. Taunting him. Tempting him to embrace it. To fully become that which he despised most of all. But he had loved Emma, even as she had become the Dark One and she had felt this alluring, seductive pull of the Darkness. Emma. She had done this to them. She's to blame, dearie. What possible future could they have now as Dark Ones? He had begged her to let him die and she just couldn't listen, bloody stubborn woman. As loathe as he was to admit it, the Crocodile was right that he was glad he had survived even though he wasn't happy about the way it came about.

"Fuck, don't agree with it, fight it!" he chastised himself. Killian lost complete track of time as he wrestled with demons. The voices kept changing as each incarnation of the Dark One coaxed him closer to acceptance.

"You'll be able to take your vengeance. We have the means to do the one thing you've spent centuries trying to do. Kill Rumplestiltskin," one voice offered.

"I know you're lying. How am I to get my vengeance when I'm here and Gold is in Storybrooke," Killian questioned, his voice echoing through the copse he had lingered in for the last few hours.

"Might I suggest a Dark Curse. Quite effective," Rumplestiltskin's form proclaimed as it appeared in front of him once more.

"And crush the heart of the one I love the most to enact it?" No," he cried, pushing the thought away. "I won't kill Emma!"

"There are loopholes. Always are. We can help you. We have the knowledge and power you need. You've lost too many people you care about because you didn't have the power to save them. Think of Milah. Think of Liam. Think about what you would have done if you had had the power to avenge them or better yet, the power to save them," the Darkness appealed, digging deeper into Killian's mind.

Killian thought of everyone and everything he had lost in his life, the hardship he had endured, but thoughts of Emma and everything he had gained since she had come into his life were stronger. He had love. Not just hers but Henry's as well. He had family and friends that he had never expected to find. It was then he realized that the voices had stopped.

He knew exactly where she was and as he pictured her in his mind he was suddenly right in front of her. His heart ached at the sight of her.

"Killian, you're okay!" She exclaimed. "It worked!" Killian could feel the Darkness in Emma, calling to him, or rather it's other half within him.

"Swan, you did this to me, to us," he breathed barely above a whisper. "I haven't forgiven you yet."

This was partly true. He was still mad at her, the Darkness silently fed that feeling in an attempt to push him down the dark path, and he was struggling against it with all his might.

"You can forgive me. The man I love, the good man, is still in there. We have to fight the Darkness. We are more powerful together. You know it. You feel it. Our love is greater than this Darkness and together we will come out of this. You just have to let me in, Killian. I love you. And all sins can be forgiven if someone loves you," she professed. She stepped closer to him and when he didn't stop her, she reached for him and he pulled her into his embrace.

"Emma," he said between kisses. "The Darkness recedes when you're right here."

"Killian, stay with me. Please?" Emma whispered into his ear.

Killian felt Emma pressed so closely against him that he couldn't think about letting her go. He closed his eyes and pressed his nose to her neck, kissing a trail from the nape of her neck to her ears. She closed her eyes too, one hand gripping his hair and the other on his jacket, pulling him closer. When they both opened their eyes, they realized that they had transported themselves to the room above Granny's.

Killian looked around the familiar room, a large bed at the center and a wooden chest in front of the bed that contained additional bedding. Opposite the bed was a fireplace with two mismatched armchairs placed in front of it. He had lived in this room for a time when he brought Emma back from New York, at least until Ursula restored the Jolly Roger to Storybrooke. This place had felt something like home, for however brief a time.

"The connection of our magic and our love is stronger we both when we are together. Can you feel it?" Emma inquired, her jade eyes locked to his.

Killian had felt it as sure as he felt his own heartbeat. As sure as he felt her heart beating in time with his own. They had been forged anew in an abhorrent way, connected now in a deeper way than their love already had bound them. When he turned his attention back to his Swan the whispers faded again. Together they could hold it back. Together they could survive this evil.

Middlemist petals lay on the floor and on the bed with candles floating throughout the room.

Emma looked into his bright blue eyes. She thought for a split second about the fact that she had magically hidden Excalibur and she might have accidentally used it on Killian when she asked him to stay with her. She pushed it from her mind and focused on how she felt. How he made her feel with his hook pressed into her back, gently pulling her closer, his hand on waist and his body melding with hers.

"Emma, love," he asked, his hand slipping into her jacket, nudging it down off her shoulders. "What's with all the flowers?"

She had magicked the petals and candles into the room because she had wanted a romantic setting. She pushed away from him and she registered the flash of disappointment in his face. She completed the task of taking off her jacket and plopped down on the bed to pull off her boots. She stood back up, still wearing her skirt and corset, looking up into his eyes once more.

He stood speechless in front of her, seemingly struck by her actions, his eyes a deeper blue then she had ever witnessed.

"Emma, are you certain that this is what you want?" Killian's wanted to make sure it was Emma who wanted him, not the Darkness.

"Killian, I love you." She waved her hand abruptly and Killian realized he was clad in only his shirt and breeches. His jacket, vest and shoes discarded on the floor nearby.

Killian advanced and circled behind her. She gasped as cold steel slipped behind the strings of her corset and they were ripped away with his hook. He forced her skirt and underwear down to her feet and she gingerly stepped out of them. Still holding her corset to her breast, she let it fall and turned to him. As she turned to him, he touched his hand to her hair and restored her flowing blond tresses, watching them fall down to cover her beautifully pert breasts.

"Killian? I need you."

"Aye, love," was all he could manage to say as he took his shirt and breeches off. He moved to take off his hook as he had done on previous occasions, but she stopped him.

"Don't," she said quietly. "I love all of you."

Gods, she was amazing.

She stepped into his waiting arms. He wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist, cupped her face in his hand pulling her towards him for a kiss. She trailed her fingers down his stomach and lower to his erection. He stopped breathing and broke off their kissing for a moment as she grasped him and began moving her hand up and down the length of him. She flashed him a wicked smile and leaned in to devour his lips as her hand continued caressing him.

"Emma... love... you must stop. I .. I can't," he said in short gasps. He waved his hand and they were lying on the bed. Another wave and he had handcuffed her to the headboard.

"Killian, what the hell?" she shouted.

"Think of this as payback, love, for every time you've chained me up. Just relax. I think you'll enjoy this. I've soundproofed the room so feel free to scream if you must," he urged, raising his eyebrows in the most seductive fashion, a trademark of his Emma loved.

She glanced into his eyes, feeling exhilarated to be bound, naked and laid out for his pleasure. She squirmed but he held her in place as he suckled her breasts, pausing to kiss just under her breasts before continuing his descent down to her navel. She could feel the building of tension in every fiber of her being. As the kisses reached the triangle of blond hair between her legs he stopped, laughing at her growl of frustration. He pushed her legs open using his hook and kissed her inner thighs as he slipped one finger then another into her moist center, keeping the rounded side of his hook pressed against her clit, moving it in excruciatingly slow circles. Emma was already so wet for him but she could tell he was determined to give her as much pleasure as he could, to draw it out as long as he was able.

His fingers slipped in and out of her, rough fingers feeling perfect against her slick folds. Emma went wild the moment he brushed his thumb over her clit, his hook scratching along her outer thigh leaving a thin red line that disappeared almost as fast as he traced it. The pain and pleasure together was too much and she screamed his name loudly as his fingers coaxed her to come.

"Killian, my love, I need more..."

He pushed another finger inside and used his tongue to bring her to the very edge of destruction. He stopped for a moment and watched as Emma bucked up from the bed, trying to escape, but the cuffs and his arm across her stomach made real movement difficult. He pushed a fourth finger inside her and she let out a strangled cry. He covered her with his mouth again, working his fingers and tongue in tandem to bring her pleasure until she finally came crashing around his fingers.

Withdrawing his finger from her core, he released Emma from the magical restraints. He kissed her inner thigh again and she squealed. He moved to position his cock at her entrance, but stopped himself. He wanted her so much, but if she asked him to stop he would. Even if it killed him. It felt like weeks, rather than days, since they had lain together in the field of Middlemist and they had no protection then or now. He didn't want her to regret their lovemaking or the consequences that might follow.

"Only if you are sure..."

"Oh, ... please... yes," she begged as she drew him into her; small, short gasps escaping her throat until the moment he was fully seated within her. He began moving, his breathing as harsh and uneven as hers. Emma looked him in the eyes as she meet him thrust for thrust. In their lovemaking there was nothing except Emma and Killian. No Darkness. Just love.

"Emma!" he whispered into her ear, his hand on the right ride of her face while shifting his other arm under her back causing her to arch away from the point of his hook.

Killian felt her tighten around him as her body began to orgasm and he pulled back to watch her face. Emma looked at him intently, her green eyes dark with pleasure. He loved this woman so much and didn't know what he had done to deserve someone like her.

"Killian, please do that again. Put your hand on my face and whisper in my ear again," she demanded.

"As you wish, my princess." Killian growled in her left ear as his hand caressed the right side of her face. He slid his fingers into her hair and growled into her ear again, loving that she was so turned on by his voice.

Emma could feel the tension building within her again. The sound of his voice thrilled her to no end. He could make her come by just talking and had done so before today if she was honest with herself; he was always a talker during sex and Emma loved it. She could barely catch her breath. Killian was now whispering into her ear ( _come on darling, so gorgeous, so wet for me, such a wanton princess aren't you?_ ) as he thrust slowly, pulling back so they were almost separated and thrusting back hard. She screamed each time she felt him push as far as he could.

"You like being fucked like this? Don't you, your highness?" Eyebrows arched, looking her in the eyes. When she didn't immediately answer him, Killian pulled out and teased her entrance with his cock. He moved so that the tip of his cock rubbed against her swollen clit. She screamed, sensitive from her prior pleasure.

"Yes! Damn you, pirate! I can't take this anymore!"

Neither could he. He repositioned himself and thrust back into her. She was soaked and he moved easily within her tight walls. He thrust as hard as he could. He leaned down and slid his fingers into her hair, tugging her hair. She hauled his face to hers, devouring him in a kiss.

"Harder!" she moaned, her head drifting back to rest on the pillow. He snapped his hips faster, as she commanded, and Emma matched his pace, moving with utter abandon. She kept her eyes open, staring into his sea blue eyes. She was drowning in them and she knew she was lost. The fire and emotion, the love, there would have been overwhelming as hell to the Old Emma. She would have been ready to bolt. But she was done running; she could never imagine leaving him again.

"Oh, Killian, come with me," she managed in a barely audible sound as she shattered around him. Together.

"Emma!" he groaned. She felt his release pour into her as she continued to convulse with her orgasm. He kept moving within her until he was thoroughly spent.

Killian collapsed on Emma briefly before he tried to move. He didn't want to crush her but she held him to her, unwilling to let him go.

They lay entwined for minutes or hours, neither of them knew. Neither cared too much as time seemed to pass differently because of their immortality. Emma and Killian clung to each other, showing their love over and over again. As Dark Ones they didn't need sleep, however together in each other's arms, sated and in love, they slept the most peaceful sleep either of them had experienced in ages. A peace they both knew, unfortunately, would never last.


End file.
